


Gravity

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The laws of gravity are immutable.  He is the earth, but she is the unfortunate apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

Charlie determined long ago that his relationship with Hermione operated on the principles of gravity. Hermione’s life would weigh heavy on her, her relationships (her dysfunctional marriage, the children she had to raise in between her job and Ron), pulling her down and down and down until gravity could no longer be denied.

She would come to him then, heart-heavy and bruised from the fall. Charlie would smile and pick her up, shining her up with his love and his buoyant, cheerful spirit like a ripe apple. The seeds of hope once again started to sprout and push skyward, growing until she could go home every day and not feel pain every time Ron didn’t want to listen to how her day went, every time she couldn’t do everything she needed to during the day.

Gravity would start to release her then, allowing her to spread upward again, striving, blooming beautifully, and gradually she would visit less, come to him less. Keep him from loving her directly out of guilt for the infidelity. Guilt would flesh out into further stress as life began to get harder again, and what started out as a promise of a new start (once again) would turn into the heavy fruit of responsibility.

Weightier and weightier, heavier and heavier, more and more, until gravity took hold once again, bringing her back to him.

Like the earth that met the apple, he couldn’t resist the force either. Charlie was always there, ready to cushion and nurture and grow her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tamatersweet a long time ago.


End file.
